


Secrets. || Mastermind! Shuichi x Kokichi.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, M/M, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Other, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Instead of Tsumugi being the Mastermind, it's Shuichi. But what if a small midget finds out his plan and tries to tell everyone else about it?
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oumsai
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144





	1. Shuichi...?

**Author's Note:**

> "I think I've grown too attached to mastermind Shuichi x Kokichi" - AshSparks, June 2020.

Kokichi walked past Kaito and Maki, mumbling something. The just glared at him as he disappeared from sight. He decided he'd go hang with Shuichi. At least he wasn't an asshole.

He eventually made it to his room, knocking on it "Shuichi!" ( Sorry if I'm not calling Shuichi the nicknames of Kokichi, but I don't feel comfortable with that. Oof)

When he didn't answer, he knocked again. He raised a brow in confusion before blinking in surprise. It was unlocked. He opened it, walking inside.

He flinched at the sudden sight of computers and screens that showed the whole school. There was also a lot of papers scrambled on his desk, like paperwork.

He stiffened and looked away. Was Shuichi the...? He didn't get to finish his thoughts when he heard a menacing voice.

"Kokichi, I thought you knew not to snoop around in people's rooms or business." That was Shuichi.

He quickly whipped around, eyes wide "U-Uhm..." 

"Hm...well we can't let this get out can we?" He was suddenly knocked across the head and everything blacked out.

He opened his eyes, blinking as he groaned "Fuck..." He perked up at a sudden noise .

"Didn't anyone teach you not to cuss?" Shuichi was on his computer, typing away. Kokichi quickly tried getting out of the bed before wincing. 

He looked down, eyes wide. He was chained up. "S-Shuichi...?" He bit his lip . Her didn't like this.

"Drop the act Kokichi. You know now. And I'm gonna make sure no one knows. Plus, there's no way they'd believe you."

Kokichi glared at him "Fucking asshole! You started all of this! You!-" He paused when he realized Shuichi was right besides the bed.

"Huh. You truly are an idiot. Keep your mouth shut for once or I'll make you."

"I'll never listen to you!" " Wrong choice Koki. " He left out a yelp in pain when he was stabbed in the arm. His eyes wide wider as it was dug deeper into it.

He thrashed around "S-Shuichi, stop it!" But he didn't. He kept going. He whimpered "P-Please!" He teared up. 

That's when he stopped, grinning "Huh." 

Kokichi hugged himself close, shaking a bit. His uninjured arm held his wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Shuichi left it to that, going back to doing his work.

Kokichi stared at him before pausing. Hee wasn't wearing his clothes. Her was wearing Shuichi's, even though his scarf was still on.

He blushed deeply, eyes wide in surprise. Hee bit his lip again, wincing in pain as he dug his hand into his wound. 

Shuichi spoke up suddenly "I'm gonna go see the others. There's a meeting in the dining hall. Don't try anything." He glared at him.

Kokichi gulped and slowly nodded, looking away and knowing he could do nothing at all.

With that, he stood up, walking to the door, opening it, and walking out, leaving Kokichi alone in the room.


	2. I'm not lying!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi let's Kokichi go, but will anybody believe him? (Nah boi)

Kokichi was still trying to get away when Shuichi came back. Shuichi just watched him before tilting his head.

"You do know you're not gonna get away right? Sure, I'll let you go, but no ones gonna believe a liar will they?"

" I- I don't care as long as I get away! " He hissed, tugging at the chain. Shuichi sighed and finally shuffled to a drawer in there, messing around in it before pulling out a key.

He walked over and started to help him "You know, no one said anything about you. Besides Kaito. He asked 'Wherre is the little liar?' And no one seemed to respond or even care. It was entertaining, really. You've really gained their hatred. Lying about you being the Mastermind, when someone No one would believe would be it was holding you hostage. They had no idea. They just thought you were in your room, planning something to get on their nerves. You should be lucky and greatly really- one of them could be killed you already and you could do nothing about it. Eh, they wouldn't care if you died or not. They could care less." 

Kokichi didn't even make an attempt to move when Shuichi said that. He just stared blankly at him, going over everything he said.

"Face it. No one besides me will care about you." He huffed "And I'll make sure it stays that way. Rantaro, Kaede, Ryoma, Kirumi, Angie, Tenko, Mui, Gonta, Kaito, Maki, Kiibo, Tsumugi, and Himiko."

" But- Gonta! He cared about us all! "

" And you used him. He was a fool. We all knew he was gonna die eventually. I actually was amused on the way you manipulated him. It was pretty smart actually. "

Kokichi fell silent, shrinking down. He dug his nails into the palm of his hands.

"And you know that Kokichi."

" H-Huh? "

It didn't take long for Shuichi to pin him down and roll down his sleeves, beckoning to the bandages on his wrist. (Seriously, don't cut like I've done. It's not fun and I don't encourage any of that shit)

His eyes went wide and he started to thrash around "Get off!"

" Stay still. " *He let out a small growl, keeping him pinned "You already know no one lives you, that you're worthless."

He kicked him away quickly, making sure he was quick to get up and run to the door. He got it open quick and quickly scrambled out of it.

Shuichi didn't bother going after him. He'd get him later.

Kokichi just ran to his room, closing the door and locking it. He slowly made it to the bed, curling up "S-Shit....who am I kidding? Shuichi was right. They'd never believe me."

He realized he was still in Shuichi's clothes. He blushed a bit but didn't make an effort to change. He was too tired.

He just later there, closing his eyes before falling asleep.

He woke up eventually, yawning. Everything came flowing back and he flinched. But what was more nice was a small he sniffed.

He paused before realizing they were Shuichi's clothes. He blushed before shaking his head.

"he's the Mastermind...I-I shouldn't think this." He wondered if he should steal some of his clothes, pondering on it before nodding . He would.

And so, he got up to go on his search for some of Shuichi's clothes without getting caught by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm legit Fucking embarrassed because of this story hhhhhhhh-


End file.
